Cœurs Gelés
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Après une grosse dispute, les chemins de Thêta et Koschei se séparent. C'est le début d'une longue descente aux enfers pour Thêta. [Inspiré de la chanson "Do you want to steal a Tardis ?" ]


_Coucou tout le monde ! Je viens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS Doctor/Master, enfin… Thêta/Koschei en fait, tout déprimant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu nous infliges encore ça me demanderez vous ? Tout ça à cause de cette saleté de chanson « Do you want to steal a Tardis ? » qui m'a fait totalement déprimé, et j'ai décidé de m'en inspirer pour écrire ça. Vous avez intérêt à pleurer, ou j'vous atomise, nah. Si ça vous intéresse, j'peux vous passer le lien de la chanson par MP. Bisouilles et bonne dépression._

**Cœurs Gelés**

**Disclaimer :** Le Docteur et le Maître appartiennent à Russell T. Davies, Steven Moffat, tous les créateurs et scénaristes de Doctor Who et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Thêta se stoppa à la porte de la chambre de son ami. Ils s'étaient disputés, deux jours plus tôt. Deux jours où le blond avait été incapable de fermer l'œil, de réfléchir, d'effacer le brun de sa tête. Il en revenait toujours à ce moment, où il avait brisé sa promesse. Ne pas le juger. C'était tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et même ça il avait réussi à le foirer. Koschei était parti, en lui hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Ils avaient tous les deux douze ans, l'âge bête où tout pouvait se passer, les amitiés se brisent, d'autres naissent, l'âge des premiers amours. Tout cela avait semblé épargner les deux garçons ravagés par leur épreuve du schisme temporel. L'un avait fuis lâchement, l'autre avait perdu la tête, effrayant Thêta, qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire garder un semblant de raison.

Le blond prit son courage à deux mains et toqua doucement. Pas de réponse, bien sûr, pourquoi viendrait-il lui ouvrir après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

« Koschei ? » Seul le silence lui répondit, une nouvelle fois. « Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir cette porte s'il te plaît ? Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Tu vas renier toutes nos années d'amitié à cause d'une petite gaffe ? » Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. « On étaient meilleurs amis, et maintenant c'est fini ? Est-ce que tu peux seulement m'expliquer pourquoi Koschei ? »

Il entendit quelqu'un marcher dans la chambre. Il était donc bien là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'ouvrait pas ? Il savait qu'il était désolé non ? Il détestait ce silence, et Koschei devait le savoir. Alors pourquoi refusait-il de lui ouvrir ? Le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Dis… Koschei… Tu veux toujours voler un Tardis ?

\- Va-t'en Thêta. »

Le blond sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'il faisait demi-tour. Ca ne servait à rien d'insister.

* * *

Les relations des deux garçons se compliquèrent, ils ne se voyaient plus, allant jusqu'à s'éviter. Le moral de Thêta baissait un peu plus chaque jour, surtout en voyant que Koschei semblait se porter comme un charme. Il semblait même être tombé amoureux d'Ushas, ce qui désespérait le jeune blond. Deux semaines après sa première tentative, Thêta essaya de nouveau. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à effacer Koschei de sa tête.

Il toqua, bien décidé à lui faire ouvrir la porte. Toujours aucune réponse, Koschei avait dû le voir hésiter, en bas, alors qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait retenter sa chance ou non.

« Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir cette satanée porte Koschei ? On… On doit vraiment parler. Je suis désolé, ok ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux encore. Et… Tu me manques. Horriblement. Si tu te soucies ne serait-ce encore un peu de moi, ouvre cette porte. »

Pas un mouvement. Thêta se laissa glisser le long du bois, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Perdre Koschei, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver en ce moment. Ce n'était pas envisageable pour lui.

« Koschei… On a une promesse tu te souviens ? Nous deux contre le reste du monde. Je veux toujours voler ce Tardis. Alors… Si ça te dit encore de venir… Viens me voir. Je t'aime. »

Il se leva et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Il pleura très longtemps cette nuit là, peut-être encore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

* * *

Un nouveau mois s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe sur Gallifrey. Rien ? On pouvait voir l'état de Thêta se dégrader à vue d'œil, il maigrissait, se mutilait, et tout l'immeuble pouvait l'entendre pleurer et exploser des choses la nuit. Koschei restait obstinément fermé à toute approche, et ceux malgré Ushas et son nouveau groupe d'amis qui tentaient de le pousser à aller le voir. Par pitié.

Un soir, après les cours, Thêta regagnait sa chambre. Mais son regard buta sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui sortait de l'ascenseur, lui barrant le chemin. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Thêta sentit une lueur d'espoir le traverser alors que le regard de Koschei se posait sur lui. Elle s'éteignit bien vite alors que son ancien meilleur ami fuyait lâchement vers sa chambre pour éviter le dialogue. Cette fois, Thêta en avait assez. Il le poursuivit, alors que les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de ses joues.

Il toqua, faiblement, sachant déjà que rien ne se produirait.

« Koschei… Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir cette porte ? … S'il te plaît. J'y… J'y arrive plus sans toi. J'ai… » Sa voix se mit à trembler. « J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi Koschei. Sans toi, c'est plus pareil. Alors s'il te plaît, ouvre cette porte. Si tu ne m'as jamais aimé, ouvre cette foutue porte. » Il se laissa tomber contre la porte, et se mit à pleurer, son corps devenant incapable de le porter plus longtemps.

« Koschei… Est-ce que tu veux voler un Tardis ? J'ai besoin de toi. »

La porte s'ouvre. Koschei est là, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui saute presque dessus. Il se laisse tomber à côté de lui, puis le prends dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Thêta. Je… Je suis désolé. »

Les deux garçons se relèvent et rentrent dans la chambre du brun. La suite, c'est à vous de l'imaginer.

* * *

_J'avoue, je viens tout juste de finir de l'écrire, j'suis en train de pleurer à mort. Je sais même pas pourquoi. Je retourne me coucher tiens, bonne nuit._


End file.
